


Steam

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 29 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Steam"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

It is the intimacy of it that makes her do it, she realizes.

Long after they are over the phase when one of them can’t bathe without the other joining in and water eventually splashing everywhere, she still does it. There is hot water in every bathroom in the palace; it’s really not necessary at all.

But she still always asks him to heat her bathwater in the evening, and he always does it and never complains.

“Is this good?” he asks, one hand submerged in the water. Steam rises from it, fogging up the mirror above it.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
